


stuck in lockdown

by stupidqpid



Series: stuck [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Based on current events, Gen, Humor, T-rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidqpid/pseuds/stupidqpid
Summary: You're gonna get out of this lockdown either as a master baker, an alcoholic, or after demolishing the front door.(ONEUS & ONEWE vignettes while stuck in lockdown)[added chapter 2]
Series: stuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697086
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***i've barely started but i've already changed idea lmao. The other couple of works i had originally posted as chapters here are now separated works and collected in the series cleverly named "stuck" :L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S.Korea’s situation has gotten better afaik, so this is mostly inspired by western countries’ lockdowns and relative memes.

“We’re out of toilet paper.”

“What the fuck, are you kidding me?!” 

Hwanwoong gestures at the empty spot in the cabinet with the empty toilet paper roll in his hand. Youngjo rubs his face with both hands, exasperated: figures they’d get to this point right when people have to line up for ages for basically everything and some items are limited per family to avoid panic hoarding.

With a sigh, Youngjo raises his voice to ask the other members at large, “Okay, who’s gonna go grocery shopping?”

He swears Geonhak started breathing more noisily during his crunches as soon as the question was in the air, and the impromptu concert on their balcony got louder. Dongju as usual is ignoring him, focused on his phone while lounging on the couch.

Youngjo shoots a pleading look at Hwanwoong, who sees and raises him a pair of puppy eyes. Groaning, the eldest heads for the foyer, mentally flipping their poker table.

\----

 **myeong:** hey wanna come over?

 **juju:** can’t

 **juju:** we’re social distancing, remember?

 **myeong:** we literally live across the hallway

 **juju:** it’s the law

 **myeong:** i’m your brother!!

 **juju:** social distancing

 **myeong:** щ(ºДºщ)

\----

Yonghoon has been hopping from the balcony to the kitchen for the best part of the morning, trying (and failing) to get Hyungu and Giwook to stop playing their instruments since the neighbors complained, and for Harin to stop cooking up a storm otherwise they won’t be able to walk out of the front door once this lockdown is finally over. He can only count on Dongmyeong who’s quietly sitting on the couch, albeit with a pout on his childish face as he fiddles with his phone.

The front door suddenly opens, and a sullen Youngjo steps in, barely mustering the strength to greet.

“We’re out of toilet paper,” he reveals gloomly.

Yonghoon pats his shoulder sympathetically but perks up in front of a chance at distraction. “So you’re going grocery shopping? Want me to come with?”

“Yeah actually, I came just to ask if someone was free-- I mean--” Youngjo chuckles tiredly at his own slip-up. 

Yonghoon snickers along. “Wait, before going grab some bread and pizzas, we don’t know where to put them anymore,” he offers almost pleadingly, unearthing said food from the oddest places--on top of the fridge, behind the tv, inside a guitar case…

“While you’re at the store do you mind looking for some yeast? I’m running out of it,” Harin pipes up from the kitchen, wrist deep in some dough.

The eldest rolls his eyes. “I told you, yeast is rarer than Coelacanth in Animal Crossing nowadays…”

Youngjo hums. “Have you tried making a starter? You just need to-- _hmmpphhh_!!!”

Yonghoon slaps a hand on his fellow leader’s mouth. Getting closer he hisses in his ear, “Don’t give him ideas! As good as it is, we’re getting sick of bread, for fuck’s sake.”

“Speak for yourself,” Youngjo mutters underneath the hand. To free himself he unabashedly licks the palm away, making the older guy step away with a screech and feverishly rub his wet hand on his jeans. Still giggling, Youngjo promises Harin to look for the yeast and, after taking his armful of differently shaped bread to his dorm, he and Yonghoon head outside on their quest for toilet paper and other oddities.

\----

 **myeong:** youngjo hyung just came over

 **myeong:** he took some of our bread and stole yonghoon hyung but at least we have more room now

 **myeong:** because of the bread not hyung, lol

 **juju:**

**myeong:** (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡( o°o)

\----

It was cute at first, even uplifting, but a couple of units didn’t seem to get the memo that the time for music and flashmobs from the balcony is over. Sure, they’re good, but having them play almost every hour of the day gets grating. Still better than the rando who shouted “we can do it!” for a week straight, at least.

It isn’t quite clear who started between the vocalists and the musicians, and who among them hypocritically told the other to shut up, but sure as hell neither of them can stop. Are they trying to one-up each other or genuinely harmonizing?

At first it was only Seoho and Hyungu, respectively singing and playing the guitar, but soon enough Keonhee and Giwook joined their groupmates, fleshing out the mini concert that received applause from all over the apartment building. Eventually, either the positive reactions they received or the genuine boredom after being stuck at home for so many days, itching to perform like they were supposed to since it’s their job, took the best of the quartet.

Who doesn’t have a couple of karaoke mics and amps lying around? Seoho and Keonhee grabbed theirs at once, crooning songs of different genres while Hyungu and Giwook accompanied them; when that wasn’t enough, they connected their electric guitars to the amps, but it was short lived and they quickly returned to acoustics following some complaints. It escalated when the other members joined with whatever instruments they could play, forcing their company to call in and inform them of the risk of getting evicted.

Oops…

\----

“Man I’m bored…”

Seoho and Keonhee, duly chastised, are sprawled on the floor, waiting for their leader to come back.

“If only we had a dog, we could take it out for a walk…”

They look at the person by the fridge. Barely sparing them a glance over the rim of the bottle, Hwanwoong quips, “Fuck off.”

\----

“Can you stop?”

“What?”

Hyungu is laying on the floor while Giwook is sitting upside down on the couch next to Dongmyeong.

“Blinking so fast. You’re making too much wind.”

“Literally what the fuck.”

\----

After popping in the ONEWE dorm to confirm to Harin that Yonghoon wasn’t lying about yeast being hard to find, Youngjo returns to his finally quiet(er) dorm. Ignoring Geonhak using Dongju to do his exercises and the other three fighting about a collar, the leader places the bags on the kitchen table and starts rummaging through them. Drinks, snacks, microwavable rice…

“Sonofabitch--”

He forgot the toilet paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more vignettes that popped in my head instead of going to sleep
> 
> (this is most likely the only extra chapter i'm adding)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know either group very well so i exaggerated whatever impression the members give me and cherrypicked whatever i found on their profiles.  
> I'm too poor to own Animal Crossing, I barely know that it's a game and a quite addicting one, but i watched some videos to make it look like i know what i'm talking about.

> Undetermined day of lockdown. Provisions aren’t running particularly low, but sanity is.

Youngjo doesn’t question coming across Keonhee with a bag of chips almost as big as him (and he’s the tallest memeber  _ [a/n: typo but i’m leaving it] _ ) at 10 in the freaking morning: they simply greet each other and go their merry way. The leader knocks on Seoho’s door and enters, without waiting for a reply since the other is most likely still snoozing.

“Seoho, where…”

It looks like a hamper of clothes and plushies exploded all over the bedroom, some lying haphazardly across the floor, others hanging from the furniture and the bed. Its occupant is sleepily scrolling through his phone.

“...is the hairdryer. You probably don’t know either, look at this mess!”

“Try under the chick by the closet,” Seoho answers around a yawn. Sure enough, the hairdryer is where he said it was. 

Befuddled, Youngjo picks it up and thanks him. “Thanks...Try to tidy up sooner rather than later though, okay?”

Seoho hums his assent. The eldest doubts the other is going to listen to him but takes what he can get and leaves the room, finally able to dry his hair.

\---

“Dude, does the empty toilet paper roll weigh so damn much that you physically can’t throw it in the trash?!”

Giwook shakes the roll in his hand while talking to Hyungu, who finally looks away from his book long enough to make a weird face and a noncommittal noise as he vaguely gestures in the general direction of the trash.

“The words in your books aren’t going to run anywhere, lazy ass…”

\---

_ Pi pi Pii po po Peeeh pah ha Pi~~ _

Geonhak’s concentration is disrupted by the high pitched notes coming from the tv, where a colorful screen shows frog heads changing colors according to the beat Keonhee is trying to compose, going constantly back and forth to edit it. Unconsciously, Geonhak’s crunches start taking the rhythm of the Animal Crossing version of “A song written easily”: while he’s thankful for the added difficulty and burning in his muscles, the music is  _ damn  _ annoying, but nothing a quick break to fetch his airpods can’t fix.

After he’s done with this sequence of 100.

\---

Youngjo hits something with the door upon entering Seoho’s bedroom. Now manhwas and shoes have joined the mess.

“Will you clean up before the end of the lockdown or…?”

“Ye…”

\---

Yonghoon pretty much gave up. He’s letting the dorm run by itself while he chills on Netflix, only moving to click on the message asking if he’s still watching, to eat or to go to the bathroom.

He doesn’t care that Harin moved from cooking for a regiment to channeling his inner artisan; regardless of what the drummer is doing, the fruit of his labor either covers every surface of their dormitory or goes to the ONEUS boys, and they honestly have no use for the models he assembled and painted--as pretty as they are, they don’t quite have the same nutritional values as the pizzas and bread he baked at the beginning of the lockdown.

Yonghoon doesn’t care about the intruder--Dongju--who is currently bullying Dongmyeong. He has also tuned out the younger twin’s constant complaints about whatever possessed him to hang out with his brother, who has just been doing his best impression of an ahjumma exercising at the park for the past half hour.

He doesn’t care about the rhythmic hits of the mini basketball that Giwook is throwing at the wall, nor that Hyungu’s pile of books has grown taller since he last noticed it, leaning dangerously towards Yonghoon himself.

_ ARE YOU STILL WATCHING? _

**Continue watching.**

Back.

\---

Youngjo struggles to push whatever heavy object is obstructing Seoho’s door. He doesn’t know where did the unearth half of the crap filling his bedroom from--it probably isn’t even all is and just a way to mess with Youngjo. So much for tidying up.

“Seoho.”

“Ye...I was just going to clean up…”

Seoho doesn’t even pretend to climb off the bed. Youngjo leaves with an aggravated sigh.

\---

**From:** Hwanwoong

**To:** ONEUS; ONEWE; ATEEZ

**Attachment:** video.mp4

_ *voiceover* _

You can see the Keonhee in his natural habitat and engaged in his daily activity of grinding on ACNH to satisfy the capitalistic requests of Tom Nook & co.

The Keonhee is fairly domesticated, but when it comes to feeding his instincts are still feral. As you can see he extends an appendage to grab the bag of snacks and tears it open with his prehensile feet; he has also adapted to bring the bag to his wide mouth with his foot, since both hands are connected to their natural extension that is the Nintendo Switch…

\---

Youngjo walks into the living room, where the only member who hasn’t yet gotten ready to go to bed is still hanging out.

Is that moss he sees on the side?

The leader heads straight for the couch where Keonhee has been sitting on for wayyy too long, zombified in front of a videogame. Not even the crackling of stepped on empty bags rouses him from his trance.

“Keonhee…yah, Keonhee! How long have you been playing?!”

Youngjo shakes the younger’s shoulder. It works, somehow, but Keonhee’s reactions are as slow as the sloth from Zootopia that Hwanwoong can imitate so well. The vocalist looks up with bloodshot eyes.

“Bah bee be bip?”

Youngjo’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as he listens to the high pitched blooping and blopping leaving Keonhee’s lips. He shakes him again for good measure.

“Wha-What year is it?”

\---

The dorms are finally quieting down as the brother-groups go to sleep to wake up bright and early for another exciting and dynamic day of sitting around on their asses.

_ Hoot hoot hoot~ _

“Giwook! Shut the fuck up!”


End file.
